barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Silly Hat
A Silly Hat is an original Barney song that first appeared in Grown-Ups for a Day!. Lyrics ::Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. ::I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. ::And I know it looks as funny as can be. ::Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. ::I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. ::And I like it 'cause it feels like part of me. ::It may be too big or it may be too little. ::It might even have a hole in the middle. ::And it might be colored red or blue or green. ::And if someone saw my silly hat, ::That I had on my head because that's where it's at. ::They'd think it was the funniest thing they'd seen. ::Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. ::I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. ::And I know it looks as funny as can be. ::Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. ::I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. ::And I like it 'cause it feels like part of me. ::It may be too big or it may be too little. ::It might even have a hole in the middle. ::And it might be colored red or blue or green. ::And if someone saw my silly hat, ::That I had on my head because that's where it's at. ::They'd think it was the funniest thing they'd seen. ::And I like it 'cause it feels like part of me. Barney Song Used In... #Grown-Ups for a Day! (1993) (debut) #Classical Cleanup (1995) #Barney Songs (video) (Scene Taken from: Classical Cleanup (1995) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) (1997) #My Party with Barney (1998) #Songs in the Key of Purple (Audio Taken from: My Party with Barney) (1998) #Hidden Treasures (1998) #I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) #Count Me In! (1999) #Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) #Barney's Pajama Party (Scene Taken from: Count Me In!) (2001) #Barney's Night Light Stories (Scene Taken from: Count Me In!/Video Featured: Barney's Pajama Party) (2002) #Barney's Beach Party (2002) #Barney's Summertime Fun (Video Featured: Barney's Beach Party) (2003) #On Again, Off Again (2003) #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) (Scene Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!) (2004) #It's Showtime! (2004) #Let Your Creativity Fly! (2004) #You Can Count on Me! (episode) (2005) #Can You Sing That Song? (Scene Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!) (2005) #Let's Go to the Beach (Video Featured: Barney's Beach Party) (2006) #Playing In the Park (Episode Featured: It's Showtime!) (2007) #Up & Down On & Off with Barney (Episode Featured: On Again, Off Again (2007) #El Castillo Musical de Barney (2009) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: It's Showtime!) (2012) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Let Your Creativity Fly!) (2013) #Dinos in the Park (Episode Featured: You Can Count on Me!) (2016) Trivia *You Can Count on Me! is the only time where this song is shortened. Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:First Generation Barney Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker